


Euphonious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [475]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Impervious. Gibbs discovers the kitten.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/19/2000 for the word [euphonious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/08/19/euphonious).
> 
> euphonious  
> Pleasing or sweet in sound; smooth-sounding.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. Kind of fluffy and poor Fornell got left behind.
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), and [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Euphonious

Gibbs quickly exited the car as soon as Agent Fornell arrived at NCIS headquarters, leaving Fornell in his dust. He needed an update on the case. Clearly, Tony wasn't safe. 

They needed to find him ASAP. Knowing that McGee had no more information than he did and was in the hospital to boot, Gibbs headed for Abby's lab. First, though, he detoured to pick up a Caf-pow for Abby.

Arriving at Abby's lab, Gibbs was surprised to see that Abby wasn't working away at her computer or on any of her babies. Setting the Caf-pow on the table near the computer she usually used in the lab, Gibbs ventured further into the lab a bit scared as to what he might find since even Abby's normal earth breaking music wasn't to be found.

As he approached Abby's office, he heard an euphonious sound coming from within. It was quite soothing to Gibbs’ ears and it surprised him how easily he could get used to a sound like that on a daily basis. He had no idea what was making such an odd noise.

He felt like he'd heard it before, but he couldn't place where or when he might have heard it. Opening the door to Abby's office, he startled to see a black kitten in Abby's lap. “Since when do you have a kitten?”

“Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!” Abby squealed, jumping up. The kitten absolutely forgotten. 

Letting out a screech, the black kitten quickly scampered away and returned to its original hiding place. It was only then that Gibbs realized the euphonious sound he'd heard had been the purring of the kitten in Abby's lap.

“Oh, damn it!” Abby cursed. “And he'd only just come out too.”

“What’s it’s name?” Gibbs questioned.

“What?” Abby absentmindedly asked as she stared at the kitten trying to figure out how to get it out of hiding again.

“The kitten’s name. Surely, it has a name.” Gibbs looked askance at Abby.

“Oh, of course it does, but I don’t know it. I just found it today.” Abby explained.

“It’s not yours?” Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

“No. I was going to take it to a shelter, but it was very unhappy at the suggestion and I needed to get to work. I’d planned to take it to the shelter after work, but it escaped into NCIS before I could make arrangements.” Abby expounded on her original explanation.

Gibbs eyebrows narrowed. “It ran into NCIS?” 

“Yep. Straight for Tony’s desk.” Abby agreed.

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs barked.

The kitten meekly poked it’s head out meowing.

“How’d you do that?” Abby gasped.

“Tony’s always responded to me.” Gibbs smirked.

“You really think it’s Tony?” Abby bounced excitedly.

“Of course, why would it respond to DiNozzo’s name or pick you to come to work with otherwise?” Gibbs gestured for Tony to come forward.

“It's really, Tony? I mean I thought it might be, but it's just too crazy to be real, you know?” Abby babbled.

He picked up the kitten when it got close enough and gently scratched its head. “Get back to work, Abby. I’ll take care of DiNozzo.” 

“But, Gibbs.” Abby whined. Tony was too adorable. She didn’t want to let him go.

“You heard me.” Gibbs tossed over his shoulder as he left. Fornell had followed Gibbs, albeit much more slowly, arriving at Abby's lab right as Gibbs was leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
